valantirasvoidfandomcom-20200213-history
Launcher
Character Stats Religion I am Warforged and as such have no religion. [[Professions|'Profession']] Technician Profession buff: +5 to check when dealing with elements. Profession Bonus: Repairs crafted items without checks Profession Money: 8 GP/M Survival Stats Talent Stats Inventory 186 Gold Pieces Sword of Sleep: Sword of Sleep = 1d10 + 10 of damage (Must have 13 strength to wield properly.) x2 Crit 19-20. Puts victim to sleep on successful attacks. Will put user to sleep for 1 round. (If a sleeping victim is attacked, it will awaken) Various left arm parts. Feats Character Feats Race Feats Living Construct: Warforged are living constructs and do not need to eat, drink, sleep or breathe. Unsleeping Watcher: '''Warforged do not sleep and instead enter a sort of stand by mode where they are completely inactive but are fully aware of their surroundings and can notice events such as conversations and the movement of people. In this mode the warforged only need 4 hours until they are considered fully rested. '''Class Feats Guardian (F): All armor is doubled. Armor Proficency (L/M/H) (F): Take no negative repercussions when wearing heavy armor. Talent Feats Lizard Style: When fighting near fire your attacks are empowered. Allowing your weapons to deal 1 dice roll higher of damage Channeling: You can use the magic level and mana of someone you channel(touch/bond) Combination Magic: '''Combine 2 spells together Abilities '''Class Abilities Elementalist Class Level: 21 Elemental Attunement I (Fire) Fire Body: Add your Knowledge modifier to your Armor. Lighting: You have learned some of the properties of fire and now have mastery over lightning manipulation as well. You gain access to the lightning spells shown in the Fire Elementalist spell list. Additionally all spells that you cast with the lightning sub-type that deal damage, deal an additional 1d6 damage to enemies that are wearing or holding metal or in water. Flame Blade: You can now cast your spells as a bonus action when you land a melee attack, additionally you can coat your weapon in fire as a bonus action adding 2d6 fire damage to your attacks. This effect last for 2 rounds and applies burning damage of 1d6 damage for 2 rounds as well. Lava: You have learned most of the properties of fire and now have mastery over lava manipulation as well. You gain access to the lava spells shown in the Fire Elementalist spell list. Additionally all spells that you cast with the lava sub-type that deal damage, deal an additional 1d6 damage to enemies without natural armor. Flame Rage: If you drop to O hit points and don't die outright, you can make success saving throw. If you succeed. you drop to 1 hit point instead. Your body becomes engulfed in flames and you can not be hit by blades and if you are hit by a melee attack the attacker takes 1d6 burning damage. Light: You have learned nearly all of the properties of fire and now have mastery over light manipulation as well. You gain access to the light spells shown in the Fire Elementalist spell list. Additionally all spells that you cast with the light sub-type that deal damage, deal an additional 1d6 damage to creatures without blind sight. Aspect of Flame: When an attacker that you can see hits you with an attack, you can use your reaction to halve the attack's damage against you. Additionally, every time an enemy touches you or makes a melee attack against you they take 1d8 burn damage. Fire Mastery: You are now immune to critical hits and fire based damage. However if you fail a success roll, the crit will still apply. Heat Absorption: You gain the ability Heat Absorption. Once per day you can spend 50 mana points to cast Heat Absorption on any single creature within 30 feet that has some form of blood, or is made of fire. The creature must make 2 success throws, (one for endurance the other for knowledge) if they fail both they die and freeze over. If they fail Endurance success but succeed on the Knowledge saving throw they take 15d10 points of fire damage. If they fail Knowledge but succeed on the Endurance saving throw they fall unconscious as their mind believes them to be burning Spell List: Fire Damage: '''1d6 burning damage for 1d4 rounds (Does not stack) '''Lightning Damage: '''1d6 Applies Shock damage which paralyzes the enemy for 1d4 rounds ' '''Light:' Opponents attacked with light are blinded if they have vision for 1 round with a 4 round duration. Lava Damage: '''1d8 damage on hit with crit chance, Applies burning damage of 1d8 for 1d4 rounds (stacks) '''Touch/Personal 5ft max Hand Blasts: Release elemental blasts from hands. (M10) Elemental Infusion: Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with respective element. (M10) Elemental Spike Projection: Project element spikes. (M10) Zap: A tiny short release of element to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. (15ft) (M10) Cone/Adjacent - 20ft Elemental Ball Projection: Create and launch spheres of respective element. 1d4 up to 3d4 (M40) Elemental Blast: Release respective element over a specific target area. 1d20 (M40) Elemental Breath: Discharge respective element from the mouth. 1d20 + success roll + (elemental) Effect over time (M40) Elemental Cutting: Use respective element to cut opponents. (M20) Elemental Wave Emission: Send out a wave of respective element that repels everything. (This is considered a knockback) (M20) Wave Motion Blast: Launch a massive wave of respective element. (additional 10ft of width) (M20) Scatter Shot: Release respective element blasts that split into multiple fragments. (1d4 amount of fragments) (M40) Cylinder 20 - 50ft Sword Beam Emission: Release respective element blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. (M40) Expanding Elemental Bolts: Project respective element that expands rapidly on contact with an object. (Will expand on touch of creature) (M40 + 10 per concession) Elemental Bullet Projection: Fire in short sequence over a wide area. 6d4 (M35) Optic Blasts: Emit respective element from one's eyes. (M20) Line 1 - 90ft Elemental Beam Emission: Release beams of a respective element. 1d10 (M35) Elemental Bolt Projection: Release low powered projectiles of respective element. 1d6 (M35) Expanding Elemental Bolts: Project respective element that expands rapidly on contact with an object. (M20 + 10 on concession) Creature/object Hidden Attacks: Channel attacks through a medium. (M25) Formulated Elemental Blasts: Release blasts of respective element in a elemental form on a creature or object. (M30) Sphere 5ft- 25ft Elemental Vortex Creation: Create spiral/vortex of respective element. (stationary) (M40) Elemental Pillar Projection: Project elemental pillars. (Square) (M35) Omnidirectional Elemental Waves: Send out a wave of respective element in all directions. (M40) Elemental Bomb Generation: Create bombs/explosions of respective element. 1d20 + success roll (M40)\ Shapable 5ft- 80ft Missile Generation: Create missiles of respective element. (M35) Reflective Attacks: Release attacks of element that can bounce off of any surface. (M20+10 concession) Bonus Abilities Magic Damage Bonus +25 +80 Proficiency Bonus with Fire Attunement attack. Mana reduction - reduce Mana cost by 10 Other Bonus Languages: Common, Dwarven Knowledges: Arcana, History